


And Then There Were None

by Pikaneer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikaneer/pseuds/Pikaneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the last vestiges of hope crumble away, melting, one with the serene waters...</p><p>When the last reassurance cracks and falls to pieces, a fallen star, no longer shining...</p><p>When there is nothing left in the world that makes it worth living...</p><p> </p><p>What better way is there to make it all end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Then There Were None

Droplets form on the petals of a softly glowing flower, echoing with a voice filled to the brim with despair, yet hollow with emptiness.

 

A soft splashing breaks the cold, abandoned silence of Waterfall, the only sign of life in the stagnant cavern.

 

Claws dig into metal, trembling with a barely audible clatter. A device sits on a scaly palm, cold and dead, the merciful embodiment of its sinister cousin back in the labs...

 

A forgotten music box is left in the cold, damp rain, slowly tinkling away at the bittersweet melody. It fades away, once again, until the soft splashes are once again all that is left. 

 

 

 

Waterfall has fallen, its heroine dead, dusted in the wind by a child. For so long, she had trusted them- she even helped them throughout the many puzzles that had been created by her own hand... Each and every opportunity, she could have taken to stop them, to save her loved one.

She should have known.

 

She even escorted them all the way to Asgore's castle...

And for what?

 

She never wanted this.

 

 

An entire kingdom brought down by a single human simply with pure Determination. An entire kingdom toppled because  _she_ allowed them to get to him. She could have stopped the human when she first saw them emerge from the Ruins...

Once again, her actions ended up doing nothing but hurting everyone. She had done it once, and she had done it again- and ended up getting her two closest friends killed. One melted by her own Determination, and another irreversibly damaged, the Soul inside shattered into infinitesimally small pieces. She did this, and it was about time that she paid the price, wasn't it?

 

All of it was her fault.

 

 

 

If only she could feel nothing, feel no remorse, no regret, no grief... It would be nice to simply be gone from the world, be... Erased...?

 

A wet lab coat dragged in the water as she approached the silent home of her dear friend. As she stepped on the moist soil of Waterfall, she felt a hint of remorse clawing up from the well of grief and pain, but fell away, drowned among so many other feelings. She almost dared to hope that perhaps he could return, but the cold, hard truth was all around her in the form of the damp rocks of the glowing caverns.

A slow and deliberate march, towards the one thing that could end it once and for all...

Through the glowing caverns of the marshes, she walked.

Through the room before the darkening room, she walked.

Through the crystal-lit patches, she walked.

 

A field of echo flowers.

 

A bridge over a yawning abyss, leading to the place where Undyne made her last stand...

And where Alphys planned to make it hers as well.

 

She stared into the abyss, trembling.

The abyss stared back, inviting... Dark, darker, yet darker.

A cracked, worn, face, strangely familiar...

 

As she fell, she felt a reassuring presence, like she finally found something she had lost so many years ago.


End file.
